Renka Ma
Renka Ma is one of the supporting characters of History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi. She is Kensei Ma’s 17-year-old daughter, who came to Japan in search of her father to take back to China and Kenichi as well. Likewise, she is one of the members of Shinpaku Alliance and a dear friend of Kenichi. Personality At first she treats''' Kenichi with disdain at first, but soon took a strong liking to Kenichi and showed openly by trying to take him to China with her and taking his arm. This "strong liking" later became "strong love", even though she denies it. However, in an omake where Pisuke visits Kenichi, he reveals that Renka's feelings are in fact love. She is constantly vying with Miu for his attention. This greatly annoyed Miu making her feel jealous, which was alleviated by Renka behaving in a catlike manner which Miu has a very soft spot for, with is something of a running gag with her and Miu and Kisara. Kisara has a soft spot for her because of the cat bells also. She began to acknowledge Kenichi's style of martial arts after her visit to the the dojo, and later gives him advice on developing his own fighting style. She comes off rather tomboyish and is very hostile towards strangers, such as attacking anyone she is not familiar with or she considers her enemy and even attacking Kenichi due to her not being familiar with him and originally believing him to be weak. She has a strong devotion towards her family, such as wanting to kill her own uncle due to him being the disgrace of the Ma family. She's very forceful, going as far as to use any means to force her father to come home with her. There's a running gag that she has a habit of chasing moving things, such as when Kenichi surprised her for being in front of her. She is still friendly and caring towards her friends and family, but will be forceful towards them if she wishes (though she calms down when Kenichi asks her to and acts very hyper when he does ask). She tends to be a flirt around Kenichi and tries to win him over Miu and the both are considered rivals due to their feelings for Kenichi. With her father, she's annoyed by his perverted nature and usually puts him in his place and reminds him of his responsibilities at home. Despite this, she loves her father very much. Appearance Renka is a fair-skinned young girl of average size. She has bright blue eyes with upper-back-length purple hair constantly done up in an intricate braiding; it has two seperate strands on each side of her head and one in the back (similar to cat ears and a tail), and and chin-length bangs hanging over her eyes with sideburns looping up her jaw. Similar to Miu, she sports a noticeably curvaceous frame and large bust. Renka tends to wear revealing chinese dresses, even at times appearing rather skimpy, that draw attention to her breasts and legs. They even tend to be rather skimpy, suggesting she doesn't have much modesty. She also wears a golden bell behind each ear. Abilities Having trained in Chinese kenpo since her childhood, Renka is a highly talented martial artist. Although her true prowess in combat has yet to be shown, she has demonstrated an insight into master-level fights that few other non-master class characters have displayed. She was even able to fight Rachel Stanley of YOMI twice and almost defeat her had she not been interupted at those times. The fact she could have defeated a member of YOMI is a testament to her skills. *'''Keen Combative Knowledge: Renka has a large amount of insight on fighting due to the fact that she has been fighting against members of the chinese mafia and multiple assassins since she was a little girl. She is one of the few non-master class fighters that can visually keep up with the movements of a master at the level of the ones at Ryozanpaku and Yami, and can give unbeleaveably detailed information about their fights. She was able to guide Kenichi to the bird cage on Retsumin Kei's head when he was fighting Apachai. *'Enhanced Strength': Renka has constantly shown remarkable strength which is capable of sending grown men flying a considerable distance and able to break down a wall with a few kicks. *'Enhanced Speed': Renka is a fast and agile fighter, capable of easily dodging weapon users that come after almost everyday like it's nothing. When fighting Rachel, a master of flexibility, Renka displayed great speed at being able to keep up with Rachel and even managed to break out of a few of her holds. She's very adept in jumping great distances and leaping from high places with great dexterity. *'Keen Intelect': Renka is a crafty fighter, something her father has acknowledged. She was able to fool Rachel over how she didn't have a crowd to watch her fight in there second fight to break free and make a counter attack. *'Enhanced Endurance': Renka has proven to have a fairly high amount of durability, such as in her fight with Rachel, she was able to take several lock and hold moves that would have broken her back or limbs and fight after breaking free like they hardly affected her. Even when her ribs were almost crushed by Sōgetsu, a Yami master, she was able to survive and stay conscious (though she wasn't able to move unless Kenichi carried her). Gallery Historys-strongest-disciple-kenichi-5190967.jpg Category:Female Category:Supporters Category:In Love Category:Brutes Category:Martial Artists Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Genius Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Elementals